Change of Destiny
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Serena has been hurt more than she can handle. Pluto gives her a chance to start a new life. Serena gladly takes it and becomes a whole new person along with her guardian Luna. Seems like it has a new Destiny for her. Rewrite in Progress. Discontinued
1. Prologue

Change of Destiny  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the characters I have made up.  
  
" " Speaking  
' ' Thinking  
* * Dream Sequence  
~ ~ POV  
~~ ~~ Flashback  
  
************************************************  
Prologue  
  
Its a warm and peaceful night. The moon is out and shining down on the world below. A small figure can be seen running through the streets. This figure is the defender of love and justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
~Serena's aka Sailor Moon's POV~  
  
I run as fast as I can towards the battle. My legs hurt from running so long and beg for me to stop. My body is so tired, that I feel like collapsing. Yet my mind keeps reminding me why I am running so fast. Why I am pushing myself pass my limit. Why I am risking my life and risk hurting myself even more. I do this because I am Sailor Moon, the defender of love and justice. The protector of Earth and mankind.  
  
I continue to run though my back hurts me even more than before because of the gash I recieved earlier from the fight with the two youmas I faced alone. I wince from the pain knowing I should stop, yet don't becuase I know I can't. I continue to run because the senshi are counting on me. I must get there before anyone gets hurt. I hate to see my friends get hurt. I just hope I get there in time.  
  
I arrive at the battle in time to watch Mars and Jupiter team up to try to kill the Youma who calls itself Vinola. The youma is very ugly with green scales and red glowing eyes that can make one shiver by just looking at them. It also has vines wrapped around it making it look like it has a very tight viney dress on. It has long dark blue hair that are actually snakes. It has claws with sharp talons that could cause a major injury to anyone. I watch as it throws a ball of fire at Mars who manages to dodge it in time.  
  
Mars and Jupiter seem to have had enough of this youma and get into fighting stances, getting ready to call out their most powerful attacks so they can dust the thing. I watch as they call out their attacks. "Mars Flame Sniper!!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" The two powerful attacks combine as one and go flying towards the youma, killing it instantly.   
  
I sigh as they dust it and smile weakly at them. "Hey." I say to them. I watch as Mercury examines the now collapsed Mars, whose seems to have sprained her ankle, an injured Jupiter who has a long gash on her left leg, and Venus, whose legs are badly burned. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to let the sense of failure disappear from my mind. I know its my fault they got hurt and I don't know what to do anymore. I was late and because of my lateness, they got hurt. My best friends got hurt.   
  
I open my eyes to see Mercury glaring at me, much to my surprise. I stutter. "Why are you staring at me like that?" while trying not to let them know I am in pain. Mercury just continues to glare at me while the other senshi look at me with hate and fury in their eyes. I look at Mercury and whisper. "I'm sorry......."  
  
Mercury stares at me with disbelief and fury in her usually calm blue eyes. "Sorry. Thats all you can say. Sorry for not being here. Sorry for not helping. Sorry. Sorry Sorry." I stare at her and shake my head. "Thats not what I meant Mercury." Mercury just smirks. "And what did you mean to say?" I stutter, not able to say more than. "I...I...I...." Mercury shakes her head with pity now in her eyes. "I thought you were a great leader and senshi. Now it just seems I was wrong. I, no we, needed your help and you weren't here. Please Sailor Moon. Enlighten us with why you weren't here to help."  
  
I stare at her yet before I can say anything, Mars yells. "WHERE WERE YOU SAILOR MOON!!! WE CALLED FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!!! I KNOW YOU CAN BE A DITZ BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!!! WE NEEDED YOU YET YOU WEREN'T HERE, MEATBALL HEAD!!!" I turn and stare at Mars with disbelief in my eyes. "Mars, let me explain. I have a very good reason for being late." I say weakly, my voice shaking with anger. Mars just shakes her head and looks at Mercury, who turns her head away. She than looks back at me and smirks. "No. NO!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU EXPLAIN SAILOR MOON!!! THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!!! ITS YOUR OWN FAULT AND I THINK EVERYONE AGREES WITH ME WHEN I SAY, YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE LEADER OR THE HOLDER OF THE SILVER CRYSTAL!! I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE PART OF THE SENSHI!!! I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU HAND OVER THE SILVER CRYSTAL NOW AND LEAVE THE SENSHI FOREVER!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MOON AND TO US SENSHI!!! BUT MOSTLY YOUR MOTHER, QUEEN SERENITY OF THE MOON!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE HER DAUGHTER!!! YOU, A KLUTZY BRAINLESS DITZ AND MEATBALL HEAD WHO CAN'T EVEN WALK IN A STRAIGHT LINE WITHOUT TRIPPING!!! I STILL WONDER WHY DARIEN HASN'T LEFT YOU YET!!!"  
  
  
If what she said before hadn't shocked me enough, this did. I stare at her speechless and with tears in my eyes, not believing my ears. This was Raye. Sure. We had our occasional fights yet it was never this bad. She thinks I am a disgrace?!!! A failure. A person unworthy to be a senshi and leader of the senshi. And to even talk about my mother like that, I can't believe her. She has no right to say anything about my mother. Nothing at all. I than say weakly yet with anger in my voice. "Do you really feel this way Raye? How long have you felt like this? Do you really hate me that much!" She just stares at me with hate in her eyes, not saying a word.  
  
By just staring into her eyes, I see my answer and tears come to my eyes not believing my best friend feels and thinks that way about me. My anger immediately vanishes and pain replaces it. I turn to look at Jupiter and look into her eyes to see if she agrees with her. Jupiter just stares at me with hate and pity in her eyes. "She is right Sailor Moon. You do not deserve to be leader or holder of the Silver Crystal. I am sorry but I have to say I have been feeling the same way for a while too. I think Raye would make a better leader and princess. She is everything you are not. I am sorry Serena but that is the way I feel."  
  
  
I stare at her too not believing what I am hearing. I back away and look frantically at Venus, my last hope for someone to side with me. Not a person to side against me. She is my cousin and all and I know she loves me like a sister. She has said it herself and I hope she sees I have a good reason for being late. I look deep into her eyes, seeing I am wrong. They show pity and sadness in their depths. I see my answer and finally let a single tear slide down my cheek.   
  
"Fine. If that is how you feel, than screw all of you! I can't belive you guys! You are supposed to be my friends and court! Not my enemies!" I look at them with hate blazing in my sky blue eyes because they have hurt me more than they know. I than say, "I quit! I will not fight with you guys if this is how you feel! I am no longer leader!" I turn and look at Mars. "You can be the leader Raye since you have always wanted it! And you are just what the senshi needs. A BITCH!!!" I smirk at her shocked expresson and coldness replaces the sadness and pain in my eyes. I turn and start walking away before stopping and saying loudly. "And by the way, I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!"   
  
  
I than take off running, not letting the tears fall while ignoring their pleas and yells to come back and talk to them. I don't care now anymore. I hate all of them. They hurt me more that anyone else could. I can't believe I didn't see it before. We have been friends for more than a thousand years yet they hate me and don't think I am good enough to be their princess. I guess they have made their descion. But a few things still bugs me. Why do they hate me so much after a thousand years? Why it took them so long to tell me that they hate me and I am not a worthy senshi or princess? I sigh sadly and make a vow to myself now that the kind and caring Sailor Moon, Serena Moonstone is gone forever. Now cold and hateful Serenity Usagi Moonstone will live in her place and make the senshi regret the words they said and that they ever hurt me.  
  
  
~Raye's POV~  
  
I watch as Serena runs away from us and into the darkness of the night. I regret now what I said to her. I know she is none of that. I am just angry that Mina, Lita, and myself got hurt. I sigh sadly and cry inside for I now know I lost my first and best friend forever.  
  
~Lita's POV~  
  
I look off to where Serena disappeared off to. I feel like kicking myself for agreeing with Raye. I know she is none of that yet I told she was all that. She can be a ditz and a meatball head and also a clutz. But she is the defender of love and justice, a cheerful  
bubbly and carefree girl, the light of many people's worlds, mine especially. I cry inside knowing I have just lost my best friend and first true friend in the whole world to a stupid arguement which I will always regret.  
  
~Mina's POV~  
  
I watch Serena run and tears roll down my cheeks as my watch my frist friend and cousin runaway from her destiny and most of all me forever. I hate myself for making her runaway. I now wish I could change my actions. I wish I could say I am sorry but I know she will never forgive me again even if we are cousins and related.  
  
~Ami's POV~  
  
I watch Sere run down the streets and disappear into the shadows. I cry inside not believing what I just did and what just happened. Did we do the right thing? Did we really have the right to do that? Will she now hate us forever? Similar questions run through my mind and I sigh. I let a single crystal tear run down my cheek as I now realize I have lost my best friend and fellow senshi forever.  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
I detransform in a dark and abandoned alley and run to Darien's apartment and knock on the door. I watch as he opens the door and stare at me blankly. I jump into his arms seeking comfort and love from my one true love in the whole world. I just hope he can comfort me in my time of need.  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
I am sitting in my apartment watching some TV when I hear someone knock on my door. I get up and walk over and open the door. I see Serena there and watch as she jumps into my arms and hugs me close to her. I look at her surprised and know its now or never. "Serena, I think  
its time for us to break up." I say with no emotion in my voice. I watch her stiffen and look up at me with anger, sadness, confusion, and most of all hate in her eyes. I hear her whisper a single simple word. "Why." I stare at her and say with certainty in my voice. "I  
don't love you anymore Serena. I found my true love. I love Raye, Serena. I am sorry..." I watch as her eyes go void of any emotion and her skin go very pale. She looks at me and than slaps me across the face hard leaving a stinging pain on my left cheek. She stares at me with hate in her eyes. "You are just like everyone else. I hate you Darien. I HATE YOU!! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW BITCH RAYE! AND JUST TO TELL YOU, SHE IS NOW THE LEADER OF THE SENSHI!! I AM NO LONGER!!! WANT TO KNOW WHY?!! WELL I WILL TELL YOU WHY!!! BECAUSE THEY KICKED ME OUT AND HURT ME MORE THAN THEY EVER WILL KNOW!!! AND YOU, WITH YOUR PROMISES THAT YOU WILL LOVE ME FOREVER, BREAK MY HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES!!! WELL THANKS A LOT DARIEN!!! YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE AND HURT ME MORE THAN THE SENSHI EVER COULD!!! GOODBYE DARIEN AND DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!!"  
  
I wince at those words and watch as she runs down the hall and disappear down the stairs. A single crystal tear fall down my face as the words finally sink in. I whisper quietly to myself. "I am so sorry Serena..." But I wonder one thing. Did I really do the right thing? Am I really protecting her from the worst thing that can hurt her? I sigh and know it is right. I must protect her from the most dangerous thing in the world. Myself.  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
After running away from Darien and out of his apartment building, I head towards my house in hope of having some help or comfort from my own parents. Yet when I arrive there, my thoughts are shattered by the angry looks on my mom's and dad's faces. I could tell right there and then, they were still mad at me.   
  
I run upstairs and throw myself on my bed, crying. Just plain crying for my pain, sadness and everything else wrong in my life. I feel Luna watching me and I whisper silently. "Luna...." Luna being like the mother I have always wanted, comes over to me and lays down beside me, in terms of trying to comfort me. She purrs repeatedly as I cry, remembering what happened earlier this evening.  
  
~~Flashback: Earlier that Night~~  
  
I am sitting on my bed doing my hw for once. I sigh as I close my Math textbook. I look at my cat Luna who is staring at me. "You did your hw for once Serena!! I cannot believe it. Is the world coming to an end or are you finally growing up?" I smile. "The world isn't coming to an end Luna. I am finally taking school seriously and my job as the defender of love and justice, Sailor Moon."   
  
Luna smiles at me the best way a cat can smile. "That is great Serena. I am glad you are finally taking both things seriously." I smile. "I am too Luna." I pick her up and hug her close to me happy that she is my cat, friend, advisor, and gaurdian. All is peaceful and quiet.  
  
But the quiet is shattered by my mom yelling from downstairs. "SERENA!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!!" I sigh and set Luna down and run downstairs to see what my mom wants to yell at me now for. I walk into the kitchen to find my dad sitting there with my mother looking at my latest test paper. I wince knowing what it is. Another 40%.  
  
My mom looks up at me angry. "What do you have to say to do young lady?" I keep my mouth shut and bow my head not wanting to look at her for I feel ashamed of not studying that night before the Math test. I went to the arcade and played Sailor V instead.  
  
I hear her sigh. "Serena, we have had enough of this laziness. I am very disappointed in you as is your father. I cannot believe that you say you go to the library and study or go to that temple with your friends for a study session. I am starting to think you are lieing  
to us. Not only now but for the last couple of years. I cannot believe you Serena. From now on, no friends, no arcade, no late night, no tv, no anything fun until you pull up these grades. You are a disgrace Serena. Look at Sammy. He does way better than you and he is 3 years younger than you. What kind of example do you set for him? And hardly do any work around here. Sammy does much more than you. You are lazy Serena. Too lazy. You do not care that your father and I work a lot to make sure there is food on the table and a roof over your heads. You do not know what work even is young lady. You do not know responsiblity and do not know what a burden you and your brother are sometimes." I  
gasp at these words. "A burden mom?" My mother sighs. "Yes a burden. You do nothing but eat and sleep. You do not lift a finger. Sometimes I cannot believe you are my daughter. I am even ashamed sometimes to even call you my daughter. You are an irresponsible and lazy child. You are 16 years old and still haven't ever worked or even tried asking to help." Tears form in my eyes at these words for I know she is right. I am all of that. I am a burden. To her and the senshi.   
  
She continues not noticing my tears. "And I am thinking of getting rid of that cat of yours. I think she is a distraction and is one of the reasons why you are doing so poorly." I gasp at these words and start to protest but she gives me a look that tells me to better be quiet if I don't want to get in worse trouble. I mumble. "Yes mother..."  
  
"Serena, your father wants to talk to you about this too and something else." I nod and listen to what my father has to say. "Serena, I think it is about time you get your act together. If this continues, I am afraid I have no choice but to send you to a boarding school that will offer discipline and will get you to learn responsiblity. I am sorry but I agree with your mom. We are getting rid of that cat. We can give it to your cousin Ashley who has always wanted a pet." I gasp and shake my head. I start to protest. "No dad. Do not give Luna to Ashley. You do not know what she will do to her. She will abuse her and practically kill her if anything. She could careless if the animal is ok along as it does what she tells it to do. Please do not give Luna to Ashley. Give her to Mina if anybody."   
  
My dad shakes his head. "I am sorry Serena but Luna will go to Ashley. Mina already has a cat and I know her parents would hate to have another. So its final. Luna will go to Ashley." Tears come to my eyes as I think of the many ways Ashley could hurt Luna. I sigh as tears roll down my cheeks.  
  
"There was one other thing I would like to talk to you about young lady. Earlier today, I saw you in the park with a young man who looked a lot older than you. Should I say 19. And you two weren't talking. I would say more like French kissing!!" I wince and bow my head knowing this would happen sooner or later. "That would be my boyfriend Darien dad. He is a great guy." My dad face seems to be turning red and I could sware that steam was coming out of his ears if that were possible.  
  
"Serena!!! You are too young to have a boyfriend. I forbid you from ever seeing him again. Do you hear me young lady. He is too old for you and doesn't care much about you. He will abuse you and hurt you. And if I ever catch you with him again, its off to Boarding School for good." I gasp not believing this. "What!! I love him!! He loves me!! You cannot keep us from each other. I will not listen to you!! You hardly know him and think he will do that to me!! He would never hurt me!! I know he wouldn't!! We are destined to be together. Forever. And I would die for him daddy!! Can't you see we love each other very much!!"   
  
At my last words, my father finally has had enough. "SERENA!!! YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW YOUNG LADY!! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM SEEING HIM EVER AGAIN!! YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!! HE HAS FOOLED YOU INTO THINKING YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!!! YOU ARE NOT!!! HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU!! ALL HE WANTS IS YOUR BODY!! ONCE HE HAS THAT, HE WILL LEAVE YOU!!! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!! HE JUST LUSTS YOU!!!" I am angered by his words. "No daddy, you listen!!! He loves me and I love him!! Nothing will change that!! NOTHING!!!"  
  
After those words, he hits me. My own father hits me. Not a simple hit that will not hurt. But a hard slap across my cheek. He actually hit me. My own father who has never hurt me before hits me. I cannot believe it. Tears come to my eyes and I hold my swollen cheek at the pain makes more tears well up in my eyes and makes me cry harder.  
  
"Never! NEVER!!! RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!!! MY WORD IN THIS HOUSE IS FINAL AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE IT!!! IF I CATCH HIM WITH YOU AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY AND THAT YOU WILL BE SENT OFF TO BOARDING SCHOOL THAT VERY DAY!!!" I nod my head slowly tears running down my cheeks for I am still in shock that he hit me. I look at my mother for a reaction and see nothing but a icy stare from her. "He is right Serena and I agree with him. You are not allowed to see that young man again." I nod and turn and run upstairs to my room locking it. I fall onto my bed crying still in shock and for the words that my parents said to me.   
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
I continue to cry, not believing how bad my day could get. I still can't believe that they are so mean to me. All of them. My family, friends, and love of my life. I just cry and cry. Not wanting to think about anything except this. Nothing at all.   
  
Yet as I do, I hear a noise like if someone had just walked in. I pick up my head to see none other than my friend and most loyal senshi, Sailor Pluto or Puu as I call her. I take one look at her and jump up quickly, hugging her tightly. Puu hugs me back, just as tightly and smiles sadly. "Ohh Serenity. I am so sorry you had to go through that....." I look at her sadly and just nod, keeping quiet.  
  
Pluto smiles slightly. "I have good news, your highness. I can take you away from here and create a whole new life for you. One where you won't have to ever see the senshi again and where you can forget your past. So what do you say Serenity?" I stare at her with disbelief in my eyes and nod my head quickly. "Yes Puu. I would love that. Its just what I need. A fresh start."  
  
Pluto smiles and nods. "Luna will come with you of course." I smile and nod as Luna jumps onto my shoulder. "When do we leave?" Pluto smiles. "Right now. And don't worry. Everything will be taken care off." I nod slightly, taking one last look around the room which has been my home for my whole life. I sigh as I take Pluto's hand and we both walk through the portal she came into.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
They both disappear from sight. Serena Moonstone was no more. She was finally gonna live a life without worries and without the senshi. She would start a new life and finally be happy. She would now be known as Skyler Alexis Danes, Daughter of Micheal and Andrea Danes. She would be a completely different person with good grades, grace, beauty, a great personality and character, yet still be the bubbly and loving Serena she used to be. Yet unknown to her, her new life would come with new responsiblities and a whole new destiny.  
  
End of Prologue  
*******************************************  
I hope you liked it. Chapter 1 will be out soon. Thank you for reading and please review, I want at least 5 reviews, if I am to update this story.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	2. Character Info

Change of Destiny  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the characters I have made up.  
*********************************************  
Character Info  
  
Sailor Sun/Sailor Eclipse/Sailor Celestrial- Princess Soliel Aurorae Solan of the Sol Kingdom of the Sun aka Princess Saffron Assa Summers of the Time Kingdom of Pluto. Half-sister to Pluto and cousin of Moon's. Also known as Sakura Amilie Lawerence.  
  
  
Sailor Solar- Princess Soliana Eos Solan of the Sol Kindom of the Sun aka Princess Sarah Jennifer Summers of the Time Kingdom of Pluto. Younger sister of Soliel's. Also known as Jennifer Marie Lawerence.  
  
  
Sailor Time- Princess Shizu Carie Summers of the Time Kingdom of Pluto. Younger sister of Pluto. Also known as Cioko Meiou.  
  
  
Sun Knight- Prince Soltares Alexander Solan of the Sol Kingdom of the Sun aka Prince Sean Xander Summers of the Time Kingdom of Pluto. Twin brother of Soliel's. Also known as Andrew Damien Lawerence.  
  
  
Sailor Earth- Princess Roselyn Terran of Elysion of Earth. Younger sister of Darien's. Also known as Terra Rose Chiba.   
  
  
Sailor Fate- Princess Rosalia Terran of Elysion of Earth. Younger sister of Terra's. Also known as Sydney Maia Chiba.   
  
  
Sailor Star- Princess Asalie Starline Erra of the Star Kingdom of Irisian. Also known as Aislin Night.  
  
  
Star Knight- Prince Astin Erra of the Star Kingdom of Irisian. Also known as Mark Night.  
  
  
Sailor Nebula- Princess Danica Juro of the Fire Kingdom of Nebula. Also known as Dana Terrance.   
  
  
Nebula Knight- Prince Dracon Juro of the Fire Kingdom of Nebula. Older brother of Dana's. Also known as John Terrance.  
  
  
Galaxy Knight- Prince Darren Juro of the Fire Kingdom of Nebula. Younger brother of John's. Also known as Jake Terrance.  
  
  
Sailor Crescent- Princess Selenity Lunar of the Moon Kingdom of the Moon. Triplett and Serena's sister. Also known as Selena Kelly Danes.  
  
  
Sailor Galaxy- Princess Tranquility Lunar of the Moon Kingdom of the Moon. Triplett and Selena's sister. Also known as Tiffany Janet Danes.   
  
  
Moon Knight- Prince Apollo Lunar of the Moon Kingdom of the Moon. Their younger brother. Also known as Samuel Jacob Danes.   
  
  
Sailor Shadow- Princess Tanya Lunar of the Moon Kingdom of the Moon. The youngest daughter. Also known as Torrence Alana Danes.   
  
  
Titan Knight- Prince Travis Lunar of the Moon Kingdom of the Moon. The youngest one. Also known as Taylor Micheal Danes.   
  
  
Sailor Vega- Princess Veronica of Vega. Also known as Victoria Johnson.  
  
  
Sailor Nova- Princess Natalie of Nova. Also known as Nicole Harrison.  
  
  
Sailor Asteriod- Princess Alana of Asteriod. Also known as Andrea Gantos.  
  
  
Sailor Comet- Princess Catherine of Comet. Also known as Crystal Richards.   
  
  
Sailor Universe- Princess Tokina of Titan. Also known as Tiger-Lily.  
  
  
Universal Knight- Prince Allaris of Illysion. Also known as Aaron Anders.   
  
  
Sailor Destiny- Princess Azura of Illysion. Also known as Kristy Anders.   
  
  
Shika: Sakura's Guardian  
  
  
Cosmos: Sakura's Guardian  
  
  
Terran: Terra's Guardian  
  
  
Apollo: Andrew's Guardian  
  
  
Star: Aislin's Guardian.  
  
  
Inferno: Dana's Guardian.  
  
  
Hunter: Tiger Lily's Guardian.  
  
  
Kioshi: Samuel's Guardian.  
  
**************************************************  
Thats all for now. Can't write anymore. Thank you.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	3. An Interesting Morning

Change of Destiny  
by  
Ancient Waters Priestess  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I own the characters I created and used in the story.  
  
" " Speaking  
' ' Thinking  
* * Dream Sequence  
~ ~ POV  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1: An Interesting Morning  
  
It was a peaceful and beautiful morning in the town known as Sunnydale, California, which was just an hour outside of Los Angeles. The sun was just rising and a whole new day was just beginning. In a large white and green house thats number was 5302 Twilight Lane in a fairly large bedroom that was silver, black, and gold, a young girl is seen sleeping peacefully in her bed. The bed itself was a Queen with sheets of black silk and little stars and moons printed on it. It was a canopy bed and quite elaborate because of its metal frame and beautiful structure. The walls of the room were painted a simple black that went well with the bed spread and sheets yet the cieling was a different story. It was painted black as well yet decorated with a silver moon and gold and silver stars. The furniture was black as well and seemed to have gold and silver moons and stars on them as well. The theme of the room was the night sky, which showed the creator's passion for mystery, romance, and magic. The room was quite a sight to see and beautifully decorated as well as exquistedly painted.   
  
The creator and owner of the room, was the girl sleeping peacefully under the black silk covers. She had hair as soft as silk and the color of the sun's beams with silver highlights in it. Her face had a serene appearance to it, making her look like a sleeping angel. An angel undisturbed by the rising sun or the coming of a new day. An angel that had fallen onto earth and taken the place of a human girl. An angel with a great destiny to furfill and no cares in the world. Just a simple angel that was a young girl, no older than 16 with a heart of gold. It was as if the world knew that this simple girl was special and that it was giving her the peace she needed. An everlasting peace that would never end, unless she wished it too.  
  
Yet fate seemed to want to interfere with this peace, because at that exact moment when the clock's numbers switched from 6:29 a.m. to 6:30 a.m., a loud annoying undescribable noise could be heard throughout the room. The girl's hand hit a button on the clock, silencing the dreadful tune. She yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The eyes that were once closed, were now opened and showed pools of endless sapphire blue. The eyes reflected confusion, happiness, excitment and wonder in their depths. The young girl looked around, taking in the features of the room. From the black walls, to the black furniture, and to the black silk sheets that her hands rested upon. She could only gasp in wonder and a happy smile could be seen forming on her full ruby red lips. A smile that reflected what she was feeling inside and a smile that symoblizing that her wish had come true. She was a new person now, and could start a whole new life.  
  
She climbed out of bed and studied everything in the room. From the silk sheets to the simple black pencil on her desk. She sighed happily and giggled. "Looks like Puu was right.....Everything is different.....Wonder what my parents and family are like?" She smiled at the thought and decided to see if anything else changed besides her life. She walked slowly over to the floor length mirror, that hung on the back of the black door to her closet. The mirror reached from the top of the door to the bottom. It was silver with unique designs of stars, moons, and other signs she didn't recongize. It was a piece of art yet simple at the same time. She sighed and took a deep breath. She than stepped in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. She could only gasp and stare at her reflection with wonder and excitment clearly shown on her angelic face.  
  
She was no longer the gawky, skinny, small, crybaby, 16 year old, Serena Usagi Moonstone. She was entirefly a new different person with a new name and everything. Her dark blonde ankle length hair, azul blue eyes, gawky, skinny, and small frame of 5'4, and innocent and naive appearance was no more. She now had sun-kissed golden blonde hair that shone with a light of its own and fell to her waist in waves with silver highlights that blended in perfectly with the gold, endless pools of sapphire blue for eyes reflecting maturity, knowledge, secrets, and happiness, a slender, angelic frame, a height of 5'8, smooth, pale ivory skin, a matured body that any woman would envy to have, and a powerful aura displaying her strength and loyalty to her friends and family. She giggled and smiled, liking her new appearance and new pajamas too, which were black silk pajama bottoms with silver stars and moons and a black silk pajama tank top that had the word "Angel" written on it in clear gemstones.   
  
She stared at her complextion and could only smile happily. 'This is me. The new and improved me. I am no longer Serenity (Serena) Usagi Moonstone. I am now..............................................' Her train of thought stops as she tries to think of her new name. "Who am I?" She sighs and than as if fate knew, the name slowly came to her mind with a bunch of other names and memories that she didn't recongize or ever heard of. 'I am Skyler Alexis Danes, Daughter of Micheal and Andrea Danes. I am known as Skye or Alex to my friends and have just recently come back from boarding school in England. I was sent there to learn the proper ways of being a young lady yet also dancing, singing, painting, writing literature, learning to speak, read, and translate new languages, and many other things that I cannot begin to describe. I came back because my parents missed me as well as my sisters and brothers. I am starting my first day of my new life and will attend Sunnydale High School just like my two sisters and brother. My father, Micheal Danes, is the founder and owner of Emerald Banks, which is an International Banking Enterprise that can be found all over the world. My mother, Andrea Danes, is the founder and owner of Silver Moon Cafe and Resturants, which can be found all over the world too. They love each other deeply and we are all one big happy family.'  
  
Skyler turned away from her reflection and walked over to her door. She opened it and walked into the hall. As if it were timed, she suddenly heard. "Skyler!!! Get up sweetie!!! Its time to get ready for school!!!!" She could only smile and call back. "Ok mom!!!" She then ran back into her room, grabbed her uniform as if she worn it all of her life, and ran towards the bathroom, closing it before her brother, Samuel, could even reach it.   
  
Samuel sighs aggrivated and yells. "Skye!!!! I was going in there!!!! You are so selfish!!!!"  
  
Skye could only giggle and yell. "You snooze, you lose, Sammy!!!" A pain of sorrow goes through her body as she remembers that was what her other brother's nickname was. Yet this Sammy adored his sister and loved her with all his heart. He would do anything to keep her from getting hurt. Unlike her other brother Sammy, who loved to make fun of her, get her in trouble, and torture her to make him feel a bit of happiness in his sad excuse of a life.  
  
She sighed and slowly climbed into the shower, after removing her pajamas of course. She than turned the shower knob and warm water started to fall steadily on her back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing sensation while thinking. 'I am no longer Serenity Usagi Moonstone. I am now Skyler Alexis Danes and I will live her life. A life I should of had from the beginning. And most of all, a life without the Scouts, Darien and my ex-family' A pang of regret goes through my heart as I remember, the outer senshi, my only true friends and real protectors. I think to myself. 'I will see them again one day. They never hurt me and I know them never will. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Setsuna. Don't worry. I will always be your princess and friend, no matter what.'  
  
Meanwhile, Sammy sighed reluctantly and walked away rejectedly. He walked right into his older sister Selena, who caught him before he fell.  
  
Selena smirked and punched his arm lightly. "Hey Sam. Whats eating you?"  
  
Sammy shrugged. "Nothing Kel. Just Skye being her normal annoying self."   
  
Selena laughed. "Thats Alex-baka for yah. Hey why don't you go down and have some breakfast? I'll deal with Sleeping Beauty Baka."  
  
Sammy smiled and laughed. "Ok Kel. Have fun!!!"  
  
Selena nodded and pushed him a bit. "I will. Don't worry Squirt."  
  
Sammy glared at her and yelled. "I am not Squirt!!! Squirt is Taylor, you baka!!!"  
  
Selena shrugged. "Must of slipped my mind."  
  
All of a sudden, they both hear. "Stop fighting you two!!! Samuel get down here and eat your breakfast!!! Selena you better be getting ready or I will personally send up Tiffany to make sure you do!!!"  
  
The two took one look at each other and nodded.  
  
"Bye Squirt!!!"  
  
"Bye--Hey!!! My name is Sammy!!! Not Squirt, Kel-baka!!!"  
  
And the two of them went their separate ways while a laughing Skye was still taking a shower while thinking. 'This is my real family and for once, I looks forward to school. Besides, it looks like this is going to be an interesting day anyways.'  
  
End of Chapter 1  
***********************************************************************  
Hope you liked it. I worked hard on it too! Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Ancient Waters Priestess 


	4. Family Dog

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I own the characters I created and used in the story.  
  
" " Speaking  
' ' Thinking  
* * Dream Sequence  
~ ~ POV  
^ ^ Telepathy  
  
Minor note: Ignore the advisor's names. I changed a lot of them. Sorry if this confuses anyone. Thanks.  
  
********************************************************  
Chapter 2: Family Dog  
  
Skyler sighed as she watched her sister and brother fight from across the table. It seemed like she had been here forever, even if she had only woken up about a half an hour ago and began a whole new life as Skyler Alexis Danes. She was excited about her first day at her new school, since it was her first time that she would be able to make a new impression of herself. She wanted to be her true self. She didn't want to be seen as her old clutzy and ditzy self that was a sad excuse for a sailor scout and human being. Now she would prove herself to everyone. She would show those scouts. She would be strong one day and no one would be able to stop. Not even the Negaverse.  
  
Shaking her head of thoughts, she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see a small lump of lavender black fur with a golden cresent moon glowing softly from her head, purring softly. She giggled and smiled, picking of her friend and advisor, Lunara or Luna for short. No one knew Luna's real name except her and her mother. It was to keep Luna safe from Mau since that was her home planet and birthplace.   
  
Scratching Luna behind the ears, she stared at the black lab sitting at her feet, looking at her as if she were crazy. She blinked and laughed, whistled towards the dog as she quickly slipped it one of the plain pancakes on her dish. She knew that there was something mysterious about that dog, even if she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging the feeling off, she watched the dog yip happily and munch the pancake down, as if it were its first meal in months. Shaking her head, she padded the dog's head and looked at the dog. 'I wonder what your name is.' As if to answer her thoughts, she heard a very faint reply in the back of her mind.   
  
^People call me Shadow, your highness. Yet your human family calls me Midnight, because of my black ebony coat.^   
  
Blinking she looked at the dog, who seemed to be grinning at her. She then spoke, her voice strained and unsure. "Did you just tell me your name is Midnight?" The dog barked in reply, causing Luna to hiss and claw into Skyler's legs, making her wince in pain. She sighed and looked at her siblings, who seemed to be looking at her strangely.   
  
Her older sister of two minutes, Selena, reached over and touched Skye's shoulder, looking at her with worry and amusement. "Hey Lex. You ok? Your talking to the dog."  
  
Skyler blinked and nodded, trying her best to smile. "Yah. I'm fine. Lets get to school. Don't you say?"   
  
Selena nodded and everyone stood up. They grabbed their stuff and checked their appearances before going off to school, hoping that the day at school would be a lot better then the one in the morning.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
*******************************************************************  
I know short. Next chapter will be better. Promise. See ya! 


	5. First Meeting

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I own the characters I created and used in the story.  
  
" " Speaking  
' ' Thinking  
* * Dream Sequence  
~ ~ POV  
^ ^ Telepathy  
  
Minor note: Ignore the advisor's names. I changed a lot of them. Sorry if this confuses anyone. Thanks.  
  
* * * *  
Chapter 3: First Meeting  
  
Skyler sighed, looking at the big school known as Sunnydale High School in front of her. It had a big campus with lots of trees and and a courtyard, with a simple garden in the middle. There was a parking lot on each side, both always clean and well kept. There was a flag pole with the school's flag waving gently in the wind.   
  
The school itself was set on top of a hill with a large staircase leading up to it. There were about a total of four platforms, each holding picnic tables, a small garden, and benches along with trees. The school itself was grand and well kept, showing why it was one of the most successful yet challenging private schools in all of California.  
  
Shaking her head, she slowly climbed the steps that lead to the fourth landing and school itself. Her sister, Tiffany, told her to meet her on the fourth landing, where she and a lot of her friends hung out. She still didn't know why she agreed, since she was being stared at by everyone she passed. She felt like a model showing off the latest fashion design in America.   
  
Skyler wondered if there was something wrong with what she wore. She wore the same uniform as everyone else. It consisted of a very short white skirt with slits along the bottom showing the blue underneath. It had a matching jacket with a light blue shirt under it. It had the sign of a gold star linked with a gold rose on it and blue cuffs. The buttons snapped at the left side hardly showing any of the light blue shirt underneath except the collar of it. Around her neck she wore a simple silver chain with a silver cresent moon hanging from it. She had on blue socks that reached her knees and white ankle length boots.   
  
Letting these thoughts slide to the back of her mind, she finally reached the fourth platform, to her relief. To make matters even worse then before, more people were staring at her as if she were some zombie that was going to eat them all. She smiled nervously, wishing Selena or Tiffany would save her from this embarassment so that she would not be known as the 10th Wonder of the World.  
  
As if on cue, a girl with short pale strawberry blonde hair and dull green eyes walked over to her, a slight smirk on her face. She was wearing the same uniform as Skyler except the skirt was a lot shorter and the jacket showed her very flat stomach and oversized breasts. Anyone could clearly seen that she was the school slut, no matter how innocent the girl tried to be.  
  
Skyler blinked and stared at the girl walking towards her, wondering if she should be wary of her or be on full alert incase she was from the Negaverse, which she highly doubted. Bitting her lip, she silently made a wish that one of her fellow students or sisters would come and save her from this girl that gave her such the creeps. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very shrill and disturbing annoying high voice.  
  
"Hello there!!! What do you think your doing at my school?!! Are you one of my many fans and admires? You probably are!! Its so nice to still be appreciated by today's society!! And by the way, that hairstyle totally doesn't go with your complextion or eyes!!! I suggest getting it cut really really short so that you can't pull it back!! Then you'll look like the tramp you are!! Now your name please!! I haven't got all day!!!!"  
  
Skyler glared at the annoying bimbo in front of her, her feelings of uncertainty changing almost immediately to feelings of hate, anger, and disgust. Trying her best to not let the girl get to her, she put on an easy fake smile that could fool anyone and replied in a sickingly sweet voice. "My name is Skyler. I go to this school along with my siblings and I will have nothing to do with a stupid ugly snooby stuck up sickingly fake bim-"  
  
"Alex! That is enough!!" said a voice to her side that belonged to no one other then her sister, Selena. She was smirking slightly, her eyes reflecting disgust and anger towards the stupid pale girl while concern and understanding to Skyler. She was standing off to the side, her ocean blue eyes glinting dangerously and her dyed chestnut brown hair cut short in a style that was easy to put up that reached just above her shoulders with red highlights that blended in well.  
  
Next to her were standing Tiffany and Samuel, both standing proudly and defiantly, as if they were taught to stand like that all their lives. Tiffany was smiling at Skyler kindly, her stunningly unique emerald green eyes holding compassion within their depths and dyed blackish purple hair falling just passed her shoulders in waves with lighter purple streaks blending in with it perfectly. Samuel winked at her, his handsome sapphire blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair, making him look dashing and very sexy.  
  
Skyler nodded, walking towards her sister and smiling, leaving the confused and bewildered girl behind. The four of them walked to an even bigger group of people with smiling faces and amused eyes as if Skyler had did something to immediately deserve their respect. Skyler felt nervous under their stares, yet comforted by the friendship and power radiating from the group. It was almost like how she used to feel with her Scouts and best friends, before they betrayed her.  
  
Pushing back these thoughts, she examined the group. She took in their faces and noticed there were a lot more girls then boys that hung out with her sisters. It didn't really bother her, since she had hung out with girls since the day she was born. She still wishes that she grew up with boys too. Maybe then she would of been a tougher and smarter person when she was Serenity Usagi Moonstone. Now she was Skyler Alexis Danes. She was a new person with a new beginning.  
  
"Hey new girl. What's your name?"  
  
Skyler looked over at a guy that was grinning at her, mischief clearly seen in his unique ruby red eyes tinted with green contacts. His tossled raven black hair fell over his eyes, covering them from view. It made him look mysterious and very sexy. She blushed at the last thought, replying to his question with a soft yet angelic voice that clearly surprised everyone in the group. "Skyler. Skyler Alexis Danes. You can call me Skyler though."  
  
The guy laughed deeply, making Skyler blush even deeper though doing her best to hide it. The guy just grinned at this, knowing how she felt. He then replied, his voice husky and deep making Skyler's heart flutter with a teasing tone in his voice. "Nice to meet you Lexy. I'm Jake. Jake Terrance."  
  
Skyler glared at him, wondering what made him think he could just call her Lexy when they just meet. Before she could give him a piece of her mind, Selena interrupted her thoughts, looking at her with amusment and laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Calm down Lex. Jake was just kidding with yah. Just ignore him if he gets too annoying. And the girl you bugged was Sally Rolands. Just ignore her. She thinks she is the sexiest thing alive but the truth is, she is a slut and no one likes her. Anyways, you already know me, Tiffy, Sammy, and Jake the Idiot. Now lets introduce you to the others in the group." Selena, or Sela for short, winked at her sister and grinned, pointing to the people as she spoke.  
  
First she pointed to a girl and boy standing right next to Jake. The girl had unique ruby red eyes and raven black hair with bright red tips and dark red streaks that fell to about mid-back. The boy had dangerous exotic red eyes and raven black hair that was spiked at the tips with dark red. "That is Dana Terrance and Jason Terrance. They are Jake's siblings. Dana is a Sophmore like us. Jason is a Senior while Jake is a Junior."  
  
She then pointed to another girl and boy that were standing right next to Jason. The girl had silvery lavender eyes with a golden tint to them and dyed waist length auburn hair with silver, gold, and purple hightlights that made her stand out in the crowd. The boy had blue gray eyes with a golden tint to them and short golden blonde hair with blue tips since it was cut in the same style as Andrew's from SM. "That is Sakura Amilie Lawerence and her twin brother, Andrew Damien Lawerence. They are Sophmores like us. They also have a younger sister named Jennifer Marie Lawerence. She is about the same age as Torrence. They are both 12 and in the 6th Grade."   
  
She then pointed to a girl that made Skyler gasp with surprise, horror, and wonder. She looked just like Darien. She had the same raven black hair except it cascaded just past her shoulders with green,red and blue streaks and the same stormy ocean blue eyes that Skyler remembered all too well. The girl had a smile on her face as Selena introduced her. "This is Terra Rose Chiba. She is in the same grade as us as well. She has a younger sister by the name of Sydney Maia Chiba. She is a little older then Torrence and Jennifer. She is 13 and in the 7th Grade."  
  
Lastly, she pointed to a girl and boy that didn't look very alike. The girl had angelic soft gray eyes of a smokey moon's mist and icey blue hair that fell in a style much like Sailor Neptune's. The boy had unique gray blue eyes and dark blue almost black hair. "And that is Aislin Night and Mark Night. Aislin is in our grade while Mark is a Senior like Jason."  
  
Skyler smiled at them, knowing that this is where she belonged and could live the life that Pluto thought she deserved. Pluto. Her beloved Puu. How she missed the woman who had been there with her from the time she was a child to an adult. She missed her old friend, knowing she was like the mother that had left her long ago. Luna was still a mother to her yet they weren't as close as she and Puu.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at everyone, her eyes distant and deep in thought. No one seemed to see this except a boy that was not far from here, that couldn't believe his eyes. He pushed back a couple strands of his short black hair nervously, his gaze intense as he stared at the girl. His blue eyes were misty with pain, confusion, and love.  
  
"Bunny? Is that her?" He watched the girl whose back was to him, her features looking so much like his beloved bunny's. How he missed his little buns. He wondered what she was doing right now. Probably kissing and thinking about her boyfriend Darien, he thought bitterly to himself. He hated Darien since the moment he saw Bunny in his arms. He knew that the guy was no good, despite what Bunny may think. He could only hope that she would soon realize it. He caught a piece of the conversation, his heart shattering into a million pieces at the words.  
  
"Lex, you really should stop staring at Jake like that. You may give him the idea that you like him....maybe......school....mom...later..." The conversation was lost in the wind, the boy not caring even if he could here the whole thing. It wasn't his Bunny. It was another Bunny. This Jake's Bunny. Why should he care? Yet he did. He cared more then anything else.   
  
With a final sigh, he turned to his brothers, who were both surrounded by a group of girls begging for their autographs. His daughter stood off to the side, her fire red eyes staring at him intently. She giggles and claspes her hands together, a happy smile gracing her lips.   
  
He couldn't help but smile back, his eyes reflecting the love that the young girl was making him feel. She was special to him. She was his little Keahi, his little fire. Keahi Kou, Little Star of Fire. She had her mother's eyes and his hair, the black locks framing her cute little face. Nobody could help but love the little girl. He had no regrets bringing Keahi into this world except one. She would never know her mother and he hoped that maybed Bunny would be her mother. The one she never knew.  
  
Without a second thought, he took Keahi's or Kea's hand in his and slowly walked towards the school as the bell's ring interrupted his brother's autograph signings. He could already hear them behind him, knowing exactly what they were thinking.  
  
"Darn it. Stupid bell. Why does it hate me so much?"  
  
"Hate you? It hates the both of us and loves Seiya."  
  
He laughed and turned around, starting to walk backwards. He yelled to Yaten and Taiki. "Meet you in homeroom you two!!" He looked over at Keahi and nodded to her, looking around to make sure no one was looking.   
  
Keahi giggled and closed her eyes, glowing a faint golden red. Her form of a 6 year old girl changed to that of a 16 year old female with black hair that was cut short like her uncle Yaten's and her eyes deep with innocence that was hard to miss.   
  
Seiya smiled at his now 16 year old daughter and continued to walk backwards until he felt himself bump into someone and knock the person over. He turned around sharply and reached out his hand, offering to help the person up. He could only gasp as he stared at the person, no woman, in front of him that looked so much like his beloved Bunny. A simple thing escaped his lips as he continued to stare at the girl. "Bunny...."  
  
Alex looked up, sapphire meeting dark blue. She gasped as well, her eyes welling up with tears. She managed to whisper quietly, so only the boy that she was so sure her old friend that left her only a few months ago. "Seiya...."  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. See ya. 


	6. Recalling

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I own the characters I created and used in the story.  
  
" " Speaking  
  
' ' Thinking  
  
* * Dream Sequence  
  
~ ~ POV  
  
^ ^ Telepathy  
  
~~ ~~ Flashback  
  
  
  
Minor note: Sorry about the long wait. I just got a new job and such. Wish me luck!!  
  
And just to tell you, I am skipping somewhat ahead. This is a few months later. Sorry.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 4: Recalling  
  
Ocean orbs gazed intently through the window, her adoptive daughter hiding behind the tree from Shadow, the family dog and gaurdian. She laughed slightly, her gaurdian looking at her with confusion in her lovely amber eyes. It has been like this ever since she had met Seiya on that day at school. They had become friends again rather quickly and were hardly ever seen apart. She had grown to love Seiya secretly and Jake the same as well. She didn't know what to do now.   
  
She had taken to his and Princess Kakyuu's daughter, Keahi. To much of her surprise, the 6 year old had grown to love her and start calling her okaa-sama like she called Seiya, otoo-sama. She was an energetic and spirited girl that reminded her of her old self. She was innocent in too many ways and was somewhat of a crybaby sometimes. She reminded her of her future daughter, Rini. Keahi was a lot more outgoing and well mannered then Rini, who took after her father who was stubborn and cold a lot of the time. Dispite the differences between the two, she loved both of them greatly.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips, turning her head to look at her gaurdian. A smile graced her lips at the sight in front of her, her gaurdian no longer in her cat form. They had learned Luna could transform into a human or her bigger form, a lyra, which resembled a panther with wings. Right now, she had chosen her human form that she had taken once before in the past with the crystal's help. Now, she could do it freely at will and she knew Aya, Luna's earth name that she took on, enjoyed being a human. Right now she was dating a man by the name of Matthew and was a student at the local college. They discovered she had a huge talent in fashion designing.  
  
Shaking her head of these thoughts, she turned to look back out the window. She was happy for her gaurdian yet she couldn't help but feel like she was losing the woman that she considered like her mother second to Queen Serenity and Andrea. They had grown so close over the two years they had known each other and now they were growing apart, thanks to Luna being human and Matthew. She missed her terribly and wished she could tell her how she felt. She just couldn't, it would only confuse the gaurdian more then it did her.   
  
As she watched Keahi play, a scene kept repeating in her mind. It was the scene where she and Seiya had met for the first time in Californa. She could hardly believe she had even thought about it. It had only been a few months ago though it felt more like a century. She closed her eyes, remembering how they had met and their reactions to seeing each other again.  
  
~~Flackback~~  
  
Seiya smiled at his now 16 year old daughter and continued to walk backwards until he felt himself bump into someone and knock the person over. He turned around sharply and reached out his hand, offering to help the person up. He could only gasp as he stared at the person, no woman, in front of him that looked so much like his beloved Bunny. A simple thing escaped his lips as he continued to stare at the girl. "Bunny...."  
  
Alex looked up, sapphire meeting dark blue. She gasped as well, her eyes welling up with tears. She managed to whisper quietly, so only the boy that she was so sure her old friend that left her only a few months ago. "Seiya...."  
  
"Bunny? Is it really you?" He looked at her, hope scene in his very eyes.  
  
"Hai. Seiya. Its really me." Tears gathered in her eyes, making them misty.  
  
They hug tightly and know from that moment on, they could nenver be separated again. They would be together forever and friends for enternity.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"Alec, is everything alright?" Asked Aya. Concern shone in her eyes as she grasped her friend's arm.  
  
Alex snapped back to reality, staring at Aya with confusion. She blinked, realizing that Aya had asked her a question. She spoke, her voice confident and warm. "Yes, Aya. Everything is fine. I was just thinking of Seiya." A red hue starting to stain her cheeks, knowing that it gaze Aya a thought as to where her thoughts had been heading.  
  
A laugh escaped Aya's lips, her amber eyes dancing with laughter. She knew what her friend and princess was thinking. It was pretty obvious to everyone except the two men. "Whatever you say, Alec. And I just wanted to tell you, Seiya will be here soon to pick up Keahi." She smiled inwardly, trying not to let her eyes reflect the thoughts that were swarming in her brain.  
  
Smiling gratefully, Alex nodded and replied. "Thanks for telling me Aya. I better go get Kea ready. I love the girl to death yet she can be so mischevious at times. Like now." She turned and started to walk out, hearing Aya's reply loud and clear.  
  
"She takes after her mother. Her adoptive mother of course."  
  
Her cheeks reflected a red hue, trying not to look too embarassed. She knew what Aya meant. She had practically helped form Kea's personality once she met her. They were inseparable at most times and she loved the child to death, despite her not being her real daughter. She almost felt like she was meant to be just that, even though she was Seiya and Princess Kakyuu's daughter. It was too bad the girl would never know her real mother. It must of been hard for Seiya to raise Kea to be such a wonderful daughter without her mother being around. She recalled once what Seiya had told her about Keahi's mother.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"What happened to Kea's mother? Did she die or abandon you? It seems like such a short amount of time since I last saw you." Said Alex, her eyes holding compassion.  
  
Seiya sighed and held Alex's hands in his. "Well, in your world, one day is a week in ours. Its hard to explain yet after we left Earth, Princess Kakyuu and I fell in love. We were not married, since I was her gaurdian and it wasn't allowed on our planet. We had a secret affair and because of that affair, she had Keahi. It was the wonderful and worst thing that has ever happened to me. Kakyuu was so happy, thinking this was the perfect reason for us to marry. We were planning to marry after Keahi was born yet plans don't always work out. During labor, Keahi did something to injure her internally and once Keahi was born, Kakyuu was only alive long enough to say she loved us all and name Keahi her little fire. She died during the night and I discovered her the next morning. We buried her under her favorite tree and I would take Keahi there every day, telling her that this is where her mother watched over her and lived. It was hard to raise Keahi yet I love her so much, it doesn't matter." His eyes reflected sadness as the end, the memories bringing pain to his heart.  
  
Tears ran down Alex's cheeks, her hands grasping Seiya hands tightly. She was then pulled into Seiya's arms in an attempt to comfort her. He pratically dragged her into his lap, letting her lay her head against his chest. They stayed like that until Alex stopped crying and was only sniffling. With a final sniffle, Alex looked up and said in a shakey voice. "I'm sorry that happened Seiya. I can tell you were happy. I can only hope to help you with Kea as much as I can."  
  
Seiya smiled slightly at this, kissing the top of her forehead. He whispered, his voice gratefull. "You already have, Bunny. You treat her like your own daughter and that means so much to her. She actually asked me if she could ask you to be her mommy. I told her to ask you. I guess she hasn't yet. Yet I am gratefull that we met you when we did. You were a gift sent from heaven, Bunny. You were here when I needed you and here to help me Keahi. It was destiny, Bunny. Pure destiny. Destiny for you to be Keahi's mother and my friend."  
  
Alex smiled at him through her tears, kissing him on the cheek. She blushed slightly, her tears and sniffles long forgotten. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Thank you Seiya." With that, they stayed holding each other for quite some time, never wishing to move from that spot. Unknown to them, love was bloosoming in their hearts and soon that love will be inseparable.   
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
Alex sighed as she walked outside, her eyes misty with tears. She loved Keahi to death but she was nothing to a real mother. She knew that Keahi would never see her as her real mother, despite that the girl had never met her. Yet she considered Keahi her daughter, even if they weren't flesh and blood. She took many critized looks from me and knew that a lot thought her to be a slut, despite her not being Keahi's real mother. No matter what, she would never let Keahi be called motherless because she had her and that was all to it. She was Keahi's mother and Keahi was her daughter. It was as simple as that.  
  
She smiled slightly, at these thoughts. Her eyes shone with joy and tears, watching her daughter laugh and chase the dog around the yard. Yes. This was her life and she loved it. She spoke, her voice loud and kind. "Kea, its time to come in. Otoo-sama will be here soon."  
  
Fire red orbs turned to look at her, a pout forming on the little girl's lips. She then said, her voice sounding cute and innocent. "But okaa-sama, can't I play for a little longer? Puwease!!!" Her eyes pleading silently, making her look so adorable.  
  
Alex shook her head and folded her arms, playfully pretending to frown. "Kea, you know I can't allow you to do that. Now come on. Aya made some cookies for you to eat." She tried to bride the kid with Aya's famous chocolate chip cookies that she made only for Alex and Keahi. Seiya always came too late to taste one, since they were all gone by the time he arrived.  
  
Keahi's eyes lite up at the sound of cookies and she ran over towards her okaa-sama, her eyes filled with excitement. She then replied, her voice high and full of cheerfullness. "Ok okaa-sama. Obaa-sama make them especially for me?"  
  
Alex nodded her head, knowing that any promise of Aya's cookies brough her daughter running. "Hai, she did sweetie. Now come before otoo-sama comes and eats them all." She always threatened her daughter with this though it was never true.  
  
"Ok, okaa-sama. I'll race you there." Chirped the 6 year old in excitement. She then took off for the kitchen, her mother falling close behind her. She reached it to find a plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies waiting for her. She giggled gleefully and snatches one, biting into it. Her eyes lite up with life, happiness shinning in their depths.  
  
Aya laughed at her niece/grandaughter's reaction, knowing how much she loved her cookies. "I'm glad you like them, Ke-chan."  
  
The child nods her head, her mouth covered with chocolate as she snatches another cookies. "Hai, obaa-sama. I love your cookies. They are so ka..ka..ka..kasomething."  
  
A voice from behind her answers for her. "I believe Keahi means kawaii."  
  
"Otoo-sama!!" Cries Keahi. She races and hugs her father, ignoring the fact she is covered in chocolate.  
  
Seiya chuckles and returns the hug. He kissed her forehead and looked up at the woman he had grown to love and who he would always consider the mother to their daughter. Their daughter. He liked the sound of it. He smiled at Alex, thanking her silently for all her help.  
  
She just nods her head, her eyes shinning with laughter. She speaks, her voice sounding like bells to his ears. "Its good to see you Seiya. Kea was good and gave us no trouble." A nose bumped her hand as she said this, looking down to see Shadow grinning at her in a wolvish kind of way. She laughs and scratches her ears, knowing that she likes that. Her gaze returns to Seiya's, their eyes locking silently in a way that they were drowning in blue.  
  
"Okaa-sama, can you please come home with otoo-sama and me? Why do you stay here, okaa-sama? Why don't you live with otoo-sama, like other parents do?" Asked a very confused Keahi, her eyes showing how innocent she really is.  
  
A sigh escapes Alex's lips, breaking her gaze with Seiya. She smiles sadly at her daughter, trying her best not to hurt her feelings. "Sweetie, okaa-sama and otoo-sama aren't allowed to live together. My okaa-san wouldn't allow me to live with otoo-sama. I'm sorry sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Remember, okaa-sama is going to that audition for those bands?"  
  
Keahi nods and immediately forgets what her mother said earlier, her eyes reflecting life and happiness. "Ok okaa-sama!!" She giggles and looks at Seiya, wanting to leave and go to see Uncle Taiki and Uncle Yaten.   
  
Seiya looks at his daughter and nods slightly, lnowing the look all too well. He looks at Alex, wanting to tell her to come home with them. To come home to him. Sighing he speaks, his eyes gazing intensly at her. "Thanks for everything Bunny. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, we are all going together."  
  
Alex nods and smiles, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Ok, Seiya. Your welcome and see you tomorrow."  
  
With that, Seiya and Keahi go, leaving Alex with a torn heart and confused feelings. She could hardly think straight. She didn't know what to do, whether to run after him or stay like she always does. She stays, not knowing if she really wanted to risk everything to be with Seiya or Jake. She loved both so much and it was beginning to get so hard. Life was harsh in her mind. She didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
Aya watched from the kitchen, sadness shinning in her eyes. Her princess had grown so much since then, changing everything about herself since she had become Skyler or Alex as most people call her. She just wanted her princess and daughter to be happy and that is exactly what she planned to do. Make Alex happy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thanks for reading. I'll explain a lot more in the next chapter. See ya. 


End file.
